Zelgadis and Amelia's Wedding
by Seigi no Hoshi
Summary: Zelgadis and Amelia are finally getting married. But will their wedding occur without anything out of the ordinary happening?


Zelgadis and Amelia's Wedding  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers is not mine, and I am not making any money off this story. This story is mine though, so don't steal it.  
  
Rated PG for Valgaav, Valgaav's teeth, and Martina's children. No profanity or perversion; I have minimal tolerance of profanity and no tolerance of perversion.  
  
Author's notes: By some demand, I have written Zelgadis and Amelia's wedding. It is a humor work like "Lina and Gourry's Wedding," so if it is romance that you seek, go elsewhere. Reviews are always welcome, as is constructive criticism. Flames, on the other hand, will not be tolerated. I have access to fun things that I can put in your food (read: organic chemistry lab), so consider yourself warned.   
  
Amelia woke up with a big smile on her face. Her wedding day had finally arrived, and she was very excited. All of her friends were staying in the guest wing of the castle. Extra cooks had been hired to make sure that Lina and Gourry got enough to eat. At that moment, Prince Phil stuck his head into Amelia's bedchamber and told her that Zelgadis was now safely out of the castle with her Uncle Christopher.  
  
Amelia did her initial preparations for the day and then went to the dining hall. Everyone was already there. Lina and Gourry were happily stuffing their faces. Sylphiel was sitting quietly with her husband. Martina and Zangulus were futilely trying to get their eleven children to behave. Vrumugun was helping them out. Filia, Jillas, and Gravos had their hands full with baby Valgaav, who was currently throwing a temper tantrum. His temper tantrums were always bad, but they were now getting worse as he had recently discovered how much fun biting could be.  
  
"Please behave, Valgaav," Filia begged, "Unless you don't want to be able to sit down for a week," she finished, deciding that a threat would be more effective.  
  
Valgaav wasn't usually a good dragon, but he certainly was not a dumb dragon. He knew that his mom was being serious. He stopped throwing a fit and did what he was told.  
  
Amelia had a quick bite to eat, then ran through everything one more time. Gourry was the best man, and Lina was the matron-of-honor. Filia and Sylphiel were bridesmaids (well, brides matron in Sylphiel's case), and Zangulus and Vrumugun were the groomsmen. She quickly explained everyone's job once again. She then assured them that everything would be fine.  
  
After that, Martina went to the royal playground with her children. Jillas and Gravos tagged along, bringing Valgaav with them. Filia, Sylphiel, Lina, and Amelia went to one part of the castle to get ready. Gourry, Zangulus, and Vrumugun went to another part and were soon joined by a very nervous Zelgadis. When Zelgadis entered, he reprimanded Zangulus and Gourry for dueling instead of getting ready. Zelgadis didn't like being in front of a lot of people. Gourry gave him a look and said, "You'll have to get used to it, you know. When Amelia is queen, you might have to give speeches. At the very least, there will be plenty of social events that you will be required to attend."   
  
Zelgadis nodded, knowing that Gourry was right. He may as well get used to being in front of others. At least he was in Saillune, where the people were generally nice, understanding, and just.  
  
All too soon, it was time for the wedding. Martina had brought her children in and cleaned them up. The girls all wore frilly dresses, and the boys all had on miniature three-piece suits. She had also changed into a nice, modest dress. Gravos and Jillas had also brought a grumpy little dragon back inside. He had been cleaned up and given a lecture about not biting. Gravos and Jillas also put on suits and ties.   
  
The first part of the wedding went fine. The vows went fairly well, although Prince Phil made Zelgadis redo a couple parts because he was mumbling. During the vows, Gravos and Jillas began to stop paying careful attention to Valgaav. He slipped out of his seat and quietly went to the front of the room. Amelia was about to say "I do" when she felt a sharp pain on her lower leg.   
  
"I... ouch! What was that?" Amelia exclaimed, performing a healing spell on her leg. She looked down and saw Valgaav. "Valgaav!" she shouted, not sounding too pleased.   
  
Valgaav wasn't paying attention to her. He had found his next target. Looking up the pant legs, it was bluish, which made it very intriguing. Valgaav opened his mouth and bit. This time it was Valgaav that exclaimed, "Ouch!" He then proceeded to spit out part of a chipped tooth. What was that thing? He looked up and saw a scary face. Since when did rocks belong on a person's face? Valgaav didn't have much time to wonder though, as Filia walked over to him, scooped him up, and gave him a good hard swat on his bottom. Valgaav began to howl, paying no attention to what Filia was telling him. For the rest of the wedding, he stayed in the care of Elsa, the meanest, nastiest, scariest nanny ever to walk the planet. Valgaav was terrified of her, and supposedly behaved once in her care.  
  
After Valgaav was put into good hands, the rest of the wedding went well. Everyone ooohed and ahhhed when the new couple kissed. Phil and Christopher had tears in their eyes, as the baby of the family had grown up. The reception was interesting, though. Gourry and Lina were especially hungry, so it was hard for the cooks to keep up with the demand. Gourry was then told it was time for him to give his toast.   
  
"Where's the bread and fire so I can make it?" he asked.  
  
"No, not that toast! Your speech!" Lina corrected him.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Never mind. Just give it," an exasperated Lina responded.  
  
Gourry gave his toast. While it was certainly not the greatest of all time, it was good. He talked about the importance of friendship and told of all the good things that Amelia and Zelgadis had done for each other and their other friends. He also thanked Sylphiel for being a good friend to everyone. He said that friendship was one of the most important things in life. He ended by congratulating Amelia and Zelgadis on having the strong friendship that they had.  
  
After it was over, everyone was in shock. Had Gourry just been that profound? Sure, they knew that Gourry wasn't a total idiot, but no one expected anything that profound to come out of him.  
  
Lina asked him, "Gourry, did you really write that speech by yourself?"  
  
"Yes I did. It came from the heart. I also pay more attention to some things than you give me credit for."  
  
After the toast, Sylphiel walked up to Gourry and gave him a hug. She felt comforted knowing that he considered her a good friend.   
  
Valgaav was allowed to come to the last part of the reception. He had some food. When Zelgadis shot the garter into the crowd of unmarried men, Valgaav caught it... with his teeth. He then proceeded to chew it up into smithereens.  
  
Amelia then threw that bouquet into the crowd of unmarried women. Two of Martina's girls caught it and began to argue over who had it first. A game of tug-of-war began until the flowers were completely destroyed. After that, a fist fight broke out between the two. Zangulus went to break it up, but Valgaav got to them first and bit them both. Once Zangulus got to them, he put one under each arm and began a lecture. Filia attended to Valgaav. She told him that he would not enjoy his first day back at home because it would be filled with a wide variety of punishments. He had to learn that biting was not appropriate behavior, no matter how long it took.  
  
Meanwhile, Xellos smiled. He had enjoyed watching parts of the wedding from the safety of the Astral Plane. After the trouble that he had caused at Lina and Gourry's wedding, Xelas had banned him from going to Zelgadis and Amelia's wedding.   
  
Sylphiel looked at Amelia and Zelgadis, and said "I hope that Valgaav doesn't marry either one of those girls. The kids that they would have would be double trouble." 


End file.
